Falling Inside the Black
by Anomari
Summary: AU Sasuke ís a disgrace to his family and sent to Konoha. There he finds his true love, Naruto. Will their relationship work out? Or will Naruto's old crush break them apart. Tragedy/Romance. I suck at summeries! Sorry. Just read the story to find out.


**

* * *

**

Hi!! Okay this is my first FanFic. So it pretty much sucks. Yeah. The song is Falling Inside the Black by Skillet. Listen to it while your reading. Makes the story sound better. hehe :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the story. If I did well lets just say as a yaoi fangirl many things would be different in it. :P

**Pairings: **NaruSasu

**Now ignore me and on with the story. ;)**

* * *

**Tonight I'm so alone**

**This sorrow takes ahold**

**Don't leave me here so cold**

**(Never want to be so cold)**

Sasuke was sitting on his black couch in his apartment and was staring blankly at the TV. His family was rich and Itachi and his parents lived in a penthouse but since Sasuke was gay and a disgrace to his homophobic parents, they paid for him to have an apartment in a faraway city in Japan called, Konoha. There Sasuke found his true love Naruto.

**Your touch used to be so kind**

**Your touch used to give me life**

**I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time**

Naruto loved Sasuke and Sasuke loved Naruto. He could always make him smile or laugh. He could make the raven show some emotion on his usually blank face. They were your typical lovers.

Sasuke hated showing affection in public and would often mock and say mean things to the blonde. The blonde understood all of this and didn't get mad at the raven but sometimes this fact would bother him and they would get in a fight but they always made up in the end. Lately the fights were getting worse and worse. Last night Naruto had stormed out of Sasuke's apartment. Angrier then he had ever been. How dare that little bastard treat him that way. Jeez.

The next morning, Naruto was walking in the park and he saw Sakura in the park sitting on a bench, all alone. All his life Naruto had liked Sakura but she never had liked him. When Sasuke came he fell in love with him and they started dating and he forgot about Sakura. But she was sitting the sunlight and looked so pretty with her pink hair. Naruto walked over to her and sat down. Lately Sakura had started to fall for Naruto and noticed he how was actually really handsome and kind of smart. She blushed when he sat down. They stared at each other and then Naruto kissed Sakura. She kissed back. He knew this was terribly wrong and that he was cheating on Sasuke but he was still made at that little bastard from last night, so he didn't care and continued kissing Sakura as much as he pleased. It so happened that Sasuke walked by them. He was in total shock. He knew that he and Naruto still hadn't made up from last night's fight but still to cheat on him the next morning, that was…. that was low. He stared at them for a few seconds before running away, with tears streaming down his face.

**Don't leave me alone**

**Cause I barely see at all**

**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

When Sasuke came to visit Naruto at his house to make up, he didn't say anything about the park but waited to see if Naruto would. He gave Naruto a small smile and a chocolate bar. Kind of like a peace offering. Naruto smiled back "I missed you teme. Let's not fight anymore." And with that Naruto started kissing Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to pull back but he missed Naruto's scent and taste. So he gave in. Naruto's tongue prodded Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance. Sasuke obliged and Naruto's tongue explored the raven's wet cavern. Crawling over every crack and crevice. After a few moments both of them had to pull back for lack of air.

Sasuke smiled then the morning's memories came and hit him hard in the chest. Sasuke's face formed into a frown then it became sad. Did Naruto not love him anymore? Every time he said, "I love you." to Sasuke was it a lie? Was his love with Naruto all a horrible heart-breaking lie. All that Sasuke wanted was Naruto to love him. That's all. Sasuke cleared his throat and said "Umm… Naruto this morning, I was walking in the park and I saw…… You and Sakura kissing." Sasuke stared at his feet not daring to look at Naruto. _Oh shit! He saw us. Now that I'm not mad at Sasuke anymore I feel really bad. What should I say?_Thought Naruto. "What are you talking about Sasuke? You must have been imagining things. Silly teme." Naruto put on a fake smile, hoping that Sasuke would believe him. He was pretty sure that if he told the truth Sasuke, with his pride, would break up with Naruto. "Oh. Well I have to go now. Bye Naruto." Sasuke was sad.

Why did Naruto deny it? He knew that he didn't imagine it. He must not want to hurt my feelings. But in this way he's hurting me more. Does he not love me anymore? Probably. I'm such a bastard. Tears silently fell from Sasuke's face.

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sasuke! What's up? You seem rather sad today." asked Naruto. No matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions, Naruto could always tell. "It's nothing dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto pouted "I told you to stop calling me that, teme. So why are you so sad today?"_

"_I told you nothing is wrong."_

_Naruto sighed then said "I'm your boyfriend Sasuke. I can tell if you're lying to me. So you might as well tell me now."_

_Sasuke groaned. He hated how Naruto knew him so well but he also loved that fact too. "Fine. I'll tell you but it's really stupid. Today is the day my parents kicked me out of the house and sent me to Konoha. Happy now?"_

"_Oh. I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto smiled at him and then placed a small kiss on Sasuke's pretty pink lips. Sasuke blushed and turned around. "I told you not to do stuff like that in public dobe."_

"_There is no one here teme." Naruto winked then said "I love you Sasuke."_

_Sasuke smiled then replied "I love you too."_

_End of flashback_

**Can you hear me**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Falling inside the black**

**Falling inside falling inside the black**

Sasuke sighed. He missed the days when he and Naruto's relationship wasn't so complicated. His world was slowly falling apart ever since Naruto had denied that he had cheated on Sasuke. They still went out and was known as a couple but Sasuke had stopped seeing Naruto that often and Naruto when they did go on the dates usually made an excuse to make their dates short.

Also Sasuke's father had called and asked how he was doing. Sasuke was taken aback. His father never called. NEVER. Sasuke had said he was doing fine and then his father had said that was good and then he said that Sasuke was disinherited and was no longer an Uchiha. You'll take your mother's maiden name and never have any dealings with the Uchiha's again. You're a disgrace to our family. And with that the line went dead. Sasuke really didn't care. Still he was no longer considered as Fugaku's son and was no longer an Uchiha. His ego was seriously wounded.

**You were my source of strength**

**I've traded everything**

**That I love for this one thing**

**(Stranded in the offering)**

Usually when something bad like this happened, Sasuke would go over to Naruto's apartment and Naruto would comfort him but now... Their relationship was so bad that he couldn't show his face there. He wished it wasn't this way. He loved Naruto so much. He had given up everything for him. His pride was gone. His coldness, that protected him against the world, was gone. His mental walls were destroyed. All for Naruto. He believed that Naruto didn't love him anymore and was now in love with Sakura. But Naruto loved him equally the same and thought that Sasuke didn't love him anymore. So he made the dates short. He was pretty sure that Sasuke would break up with him. He hoped that by making the dates short that the pain of the break up would be smaller. Both of them were sadly blind of the others love.

**Don't leave me here like this**

**Can't hear me scream from the abyss**

**And now i wish for you my desire**

Sasuke's heart was slowly breaking. Pieces were falling off. He didn't have has walls to protect him anymore. He didn't have his coldness anymore. So everyone noticed. He felt weak.

**Don't leave me alone**

**Cause I barely see at all**

**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

He hated feeling weak. He hated looking weak. He hated to be anything related to weak. He hated it.

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

He was slipping. His world was breaking. He tried to hold on. Tried to bring back the good memories when he was Naruto. All that came now were Naruto's quietness. How he seemed to have no affection or care for Sasuke. How he seemed to no longer love him….

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Falling inside the black**

**Falling inside falling inside the black**

**Black, black, black**

Sasuke started to cut himself. Cut, cut, cut. He fell into a depression. Naruto tried to help but it was futile. Sasuke was falling. Falling….

**Falling in the black... **

**Slipping through the cracks...**

Naruto thought that maybe Sasuke was trying to break up with him but didn't know how to say it. That Sasuke loved another but didn't want to tell Naruto. Naruto was confused himself. He loved Sasuke _and_he loved Sakura. He didn't tell Sasuke this. So Naruto believing that they had pretty the much same situation of two untrue lovers, he tried to help Sasuke the only way he knew.

Naruto picked up his phone and dialed Sasuke's number. Sasuke looked at the caller ID and felt his heart shake and picked it up. "Hey Sasuke. I'm a little confused right now with my love life and I have a feeling that you do too. So do you want to sort of just kind of take a break from being boyfriends? Do you want to just be friends for awhile?" Sasuke's heart stopped. So his guesses were true. Naruto didn't love him anymore. He loved Sakura and was breaking up with him. "Oh. Okay, Naruto. Bye." Sasuke quickly shut off his phone.

Tears were sliding his face. He tried to hold them back but they kept coming. He wanted to cut himself. Thoughts flickered in his brain. _What's the point? You'll cut yourself again and again. Until you have no more blood to bleed. Might as well end your life now. Jump off a building. It's as easy as that. Naruto won't have to worry about you and you won't cause him anymore pain. _Sasuke didn't have a comeback for that. He smiled sadly as he picked himself up and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. Then headed to the top floor of his apartment.

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

**Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling inside the black**

**Can you hear me?**

**Falling inside**

**Falling inside, falling inside the black**

_Dear Naruto._

_I'm sorry for all the confusion and pain I have caused you. I'll end it now with suicide. Don't worry about me anymore and have your love life with Sakura. She'll appreciate you more than I did. You won't have to worry about breaking my heart. By the time you find this note I'll be already dead. I just want to tell you one thing before I kill myself. I love you. I have always loved you and will continue loving you when I'm dead. This is not your fault that I'm doing suicide. So please don't put it on yourself. I love you._

_Sasuke_

Sasuke wondered for a few seconds where he should put the note and finally decided to leave it on the ledge of the building with the pen on top, so it wouldn't float away. Sasuke stared at Konoha for a few moments before he stepped up to the ledge of the building. "I love you Naruto." Those were Sasuke's last words as he jumped off.

* * *

**Please review. Flames are fine. Thanks for reading!! :D**

**Love ya!! :)**


End file.
